Love is in the air
by StupidOldGuyCalledGreg
Summary: When Sora and Riku start realizing they have feelings for each other, they have to hide them. I've said it before and I'll say it again: I can't do at summaries.Yay! I haven't even started chapter 3 yet so don't expect it up for awhile. SoraxRiku
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. If I did, I'd be filthy stinking rich. But I'm not. So I don't own anything here. It's obvious.

**Love is in the air**

One day Sora was walking down the beach with his friends Riku and Kairi. Sora stopped suddenly, knelt over and said "The waters really cold today. I don't think that we should go for a swim." "Nonsense" Riku replied without even trying the water. "It'll be fine." "Riku, you didn't even see if Sora was right!" Kairi shouted. "I already told you, it'll be fine." Riku replied as he was climbing up the ladder. "Let's hurry up and get up here. I wanna get in the water!" "Fine, fine, I'm coming" Sora replied solemnly. "Okay Sora, because I'm the leader, I'm first." Riku said cheekily to Sora. "What!?!? You are not." Sora shouted back angrily. "Hehehe, gotcha. Now lighten up, you shouldn't be so sad and cranky while the day is beautiful. It's a perfect day to go swimming." Riku said while pulling Sora's cheeks into a wide grin. "Your right." Sora replied. Just as they started getting closer to each other a soaked Kairi interrupted them. "You guys are missing out on all the fun!" she said. "Kairi! When did you jump off?" Riku and Sora shouted at the same time while holding back a fury of blushes. "But Sora's right Riku. It is really cold down there." Kairi was explaining to Riku. "Geez Kairi, I'm not a baby." Riku said before he jumped off. "Geronimo!!!" Riku shouted as he jumped off and fell down into the water. "Well, now it's your turn Sora." Kairi said. "Okay. Let's do it!" Sora said as he jumped off. "Holy crap its freezing in here!" Riku and Sora shouted together. "Hahaha! I fooled you guys. I knew Sora wouldn't lie about the water so I ran off while you guys weren't paying attention and wet myself with warm water! See you guys later!" Kairi shouted out. She also mumbled to herself so that Sora and Riku couldn't hear her "Those idiots. What a classic." Kairi then walked off leaving Sora and Riku alone in the water. "Sora, I know you have feelings for me, I saw it back there before Kairi tricked us. I have feelings for you to, but we can't let Kairi know. She's such a loud-mouth that we'd become the laughing stock of the town if everyone found out. So, while we have the chance, do you wanna make out?" Riku asked Sora. Blushing, Sora replied "u-uh o-okay." Then they started making out.

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own this thing! I wish I did because then I would be filthy stinking rich!!!

_**Love is in the air **__**part 2**_

Sora and Riku where walking back to their rooms when Kairi cheerfully ran up and said "You guys took longer than I thought you would. What took you so long?" "Uh, we got used to the water and swam around a bit." Sora made up on the spot. "Right, so you swam around for a bit." Kairi repeated uncertainly. "Okay!" she said smiling. "Let's go home." She said while skipping away. "Nice save" Riku whispered to Sora. "Thanks." Sora replied.

_**Later that night…**_

"Hey, Sora. Wanna make out now that Kairi's asleep?" Riku asked quietly. "Mmnnn I don't wanna go to school today mommy." Sora said in his sleep. "Sora! Wake up!" Riku was saying while violently shaking Sora. "Wh-what's g-going on? Riku? Why are you shaking me?" Sora said sleepily. "Good, now your awake. Wanna make out? Kairi's fast asleep." Riku said in his most charming voice. "Mmkay." Sora replied. They then started making out until they heard movement, which was just Kairi turning over in her sleep. "Phew, that was a close one. How 'bout we stop and go back to sleep now?" Riku asked Sora quietly. "Mmkay." Sora replied sleepily. About 5 seconds later Sora was snoring loudly and Riku was struggling to get any sleep.

_**The next day…**_

"yawn good mornin' Riku. Good mornin' Kairi. How are ya?" Sora asked sleepily when he got up. "Sleepy. You kept me up all night with your snoring." Riku replied. "I don't snore!" Sora shouted back at him while Kairi was laughing like hell. "Well it wasn't Kairi. It too loud to be her." Riku replied. "Besides, I could see you snoring. So you can't say it wasn't you" "Humph" Sora replied angrily. "Come on you guys, lighten up. It's another beautiful day to go for a swim and play on the island with Tidus, Wakka and Selphie." Kairi said in an effort to stop the argument. "Kairi, you're always cheerful, no matter what. Why?" Sora asked her. "Because, well, I know deep down in my heart that we're gonna get home, no matter how long it takes." Kairi replied. "My grandma always told me to trust my heart, so I always have. I miss grandma, but in my heart, I believe that I will see her again." "Right, so all I have to do is believe in my heart? That's easy. Okay! I'll do it!" Sora said to himself. "Then you better start believing that I'm going to beat you in the Struggle Match at Twilight Town." Riku said to Sora. "The Struggle Match!? I forgot!" Sora exclaimed. "It'll be starting soon! We better hurry!" They then raced to the garage and got in the gummi ship Donald and Goofy had left them for helping get rid of the Heartless. Riku got in to the pilots seat while Sora and Kairi got into the passenger seats. "Let's go!" Riku said as they where taking off.

_**At Twilight Town…**_

"Well, we're here." Riku exclaimed as he got out of the gummi ship. "Let's go get ready." The gang was walking along when they came across Hayner, Pence, Ollette and Roxas. "Hey guys. Which way to the Struggle Match area?" Riku asked them. "Hey Riku, Sora and Kairi. I'll show the way." Hayner said to them. "Thanks Hayner. So Roxas, how have you been since you became real?" Sora said. "Not too bad. My life feels better now that I have a heart of my own. Before I could only trust my friend, now I can trust myself." Roxas replied. "Good to hear that." Sora replied.

_**The Struggle Match…**_

The first round of the Struggle Match was Sora vs. Rai and Sora won easily. It was then Riku vs. Fuu and Riku also won easily. The next match was Roxas vs. Seifer and it took a while but Roxas eventually won. The final match of the preliminaries was Hayner vs. a local kid. Hayner won the match and the finals began. The first match was Riku vs. Hayner and the second match was Sora vs. Roxas. Both match's were long and tough but Sora and Riku went into the grand finals. Sora and Riku's fight went for ages and the crowd was never more excited than now. The battle was intense with both Sora and Riku surprising each other when they both collapsed. The referee checked Sora and Riku for their amount of orbs. It was a draw! Both Sora and Riku had 57 orbs. The others were scattered on the playing field.

_**After the match…**_

"Hey, Sora. We're all alone in this tent for about half an hour. Wanna make out before the time comes to leave? It's the longest time we've had yet." Riku asked Sora. "Okay. But keep track of the time. Just so we know when to stop." Sora replied. "Okay." Riku said.

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
